A conventional holding device for clamping electronic appliances, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), generally includes a fixed sized space so that the cellular phone can be inserted or simply put in that space. The cellular phone or PDA cannot be well positioned and moved in the space when the width of the space is larger than the width of the cellular phone or PDA. If the width of the cellular phone or PDA is wider than the size of the space, the user cannot use the holding device. Some holding device includes dual-direction clamping feature and involves a complicated structure that is expensive and cannot fit the need in the market.
Therefore, it is desired to have a holding device with an adjustable feature so as to hold the electronic appliances of different sizes.